Guard him not
by Horny-star-struck-fool
Summary: Choji has been leaving in Konoha happy and comfortable with his own life. Sasuke Uchiha is a once rogue ninja that returned to his old village for a new better life. Tsunade is the Hokage of this village and the giver of missions. What's Choji's? YAOI SXC


Guard him not

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

---

Chapter one: Uno: The Mission

"I can't peak Naruto for obvious reasons. Neji…no I wouldn't peak him. I think those two have issues." The Hokage was on her desk playing with pieces of shoji with a picture of the rookie nine and Gai's team.

"Tsunade-sama! I think you should choose an Anbu. You know how strong he is and after he betrayed Konoha, it would be more adequate an Anbu for his guarding job."

"Shizune." The blonde Hokage said sighing and closing her eyes. "Shut up and get some sake."

"But-"

"I already told you, we cant risk using Anbus. Besides it is better if someone he is acquainted to is the one guarding him. And I'm sure these can take care of them self's."

Shizune sighed, taking a bottle of sake from a box in the floor and putting it on Tsunade's desk. "I hope you're right." She said.

"Of course." The Hokage grinned when she finished eliminating people and only one was left in the middle.

The picture was of a chubby teen, smiling. He had two swirls in each cheek.

"Akimichi." She whispered.

--------

"Ah man that was go-od!" A blonde yelled with a wide grin while massaging his full belly. "Since I won. You pay Choji!"

The chubby boy sighed with a small smile. "Yeah, yeah. You won." He said a little disappointed, patting his belly. He didn't know why but his appetite is less and lesser everyday. He was starting to worry that he's getting sick. Maybe he should ask his dad when he gets home.

The Akimichi nodded to the old man, giving the money for the ramen. "Thank you and come back!" He and his daughter yelled at them.

They waved and exit the ramen shop. "Wow, I'm so full!" Naruto said smiling, still patting his stomach.

Choji smiled fondly at the boy and then turned back to the front. Maybe he ate something bad? That's not something that will stop his eating habit it will just give him a stomach-ache. He sighed.

"Hey is there something wrong?" Naruto asked turning his azure eyes towards the Akimichi.

"Huh?" The Akimichi blinked not noticing that they have already arrived in the training field. "Oh. No. I was just thinking." He said with a small smile.

"Oh? About what?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm just not eating as I usually."

"Oh." Naruto chuckled. "I noticed, since I bit you so easily. Last time we competed you bit me by one bowl." He said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah." Chojo smiled looking at the floor he frowned.

"Don't worry." Naruto said patting him on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's just your growing hormones, you're becoming a man..."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What, what?"

"You said-"

"I said nothing!" Naruto said jumping away from Choji, laughing sheepishly. "Hm…I have to go now. See ya!" With that said the blonde transported and banished.

Choji stayed there looking at the spot the blonde just left from. "…That…was weird." He shrugged. "It _was_ Naruto." He said nodding to him self.

**Choji's POV**

Now what am I suppose to do now? I was coming to the trainings to train with Naruto. Now I'm the training grounds and no Naruto. That's great. I have nothing important to do except train by my self. But I don't like to train by my self but if I have to, I prefer to do it at home.

I sighed, turning around to leave when an Anbu suddenly transported in front of me. I blinked a couple of times. I looked up to look at the Anbu mask of a hawk. I stepped back and nodded at the higher rank ninja. The Anbu did the same.

"The Hokage requests your presence." It took me a moment to fully catch what the man in front of me said. It's not every day an Anbu comes to me and tell me that the Hokage wants to meet me. Usually birds are sent with a scroll or a friend that had returned from a mission tells me. Hmm…well I guess theres a first time for everything.

I nodded to the Anbu. "I'll be there." I said. The Anbu nodded back, and stayed there for a moment. I was starting to feel awkward. I was wondering for a moment if I had to go with him or if I could go. But the answer was given when the Anbu disappeared. I released a sigh of relief. At least I don't have to go with the Anbu. Anbu's are serious and scary. I don't think I can actually hold a free of awkwardness conversation with an Anbu.

It took me about two minutes or so to arrive the Hokage tower. I was soon met with…the same Anbu? He was in front of the door and was ready to open the door when I arrived. I nodded my thanks and entered the room. The Hokage was swinging a bottle of sake like a woman on crack.

I waled closer and barely evaded a sake.

"Oh! Choji Akimichi. You're here! Goood!" The woman said smiling. "I have a mission for you."

I nodded, a smile was hard to create in this moment. This woman scared me. She has a split personality. I swear she does. I mean in one second she smiles and the next she's biting your arm off.

She had a scroll in hand.

I walked slowly to her and grabbed the scroll, watching every move she was doing.

"Don't be so hesitant Choji! Is not like I'm going to bite your hand off!"

"Heh…yeah…right." I said finally having the scroll in my hand.

"Well then good luck. You start today."

"Huh?"

"Dismissed!"

"Wait…" I said. There's clearly a mistake. I wasn't supposed to leave Konoha for a whole month, because of my family's request.

I opened the scroll and scanned my mission. OH MY GOD. I have to guard Sasuke Uchiha!?

-----

Ok, so I know this is a rare pair. But I think I can make a good story out of it. I just need some help. I need reviews!!! If I don't get the delicious joy of reading reviews……..I will sadly have to stop writing this story. I mean I will still think of the story, but I wont post if people wont like what they're reading. So yeah.

Review for the next chapter!!! Sayonara!

Adios! Bye!


End file.
